1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmissions. This invention more particularly pertains to a transmission with semi-floating shafts and a venting means capable of being inverted to withstand the gyroscopic forces typically associated with propeller driven vehicles.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, most commercially available transmissions available for propeller driven vehicles such as airboats are not capable of withstanding the gyroscopic forces created by the propeller and the engine for extended periods of time and still maintain sufficient power to propel the vehicle. Typically, these known transmissions often break and/or leak. Transmissions for propeller vehicles require some flexibility in that the materials used to create the transmissions often expand at different rates as a result of heat and friction. Moreover, the gyroscopic forces adversely affect the minimal tolerances needed in a transmission for peak performance. Furthermore, these known transmissions often overheat which limits the range of power a particular model of transmission may have.
In response to the realized inadequacies of these earlier transmissions, it became clear that there is a need for a transmission capable of withstanding extreme gyroscopic forces with increased performance capability. This device must provide for the tolerances necessary to manufacture and produce a transmission capable of peak performance over an extended period of time. In as much as the art consists of various types of transmissions, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to transmissions for propeller driven vehicles, and in this respect, the present invention addresses these needs and interests.
Therefore, the principal object of this invention is to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the transmission art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved transmission for propeller driven vehicles which has all the advantages and none of the disadvantages of the earlier transmissions.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provided a transmission which is capable of withstanding gyroscopic forces created between the propeller and the engine.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a transmission which is easily manufactured and assembled.
Still a further objective of the present invention is to provide a transmission with semi-floating shafts.
Yet a further objective is to provide a transmission with a vent means for venting the main gear case.
An additional objective is to provide an air induction duct for cooling the transmission.
Another objective is to provide a transmission for an engine comprising, in combination a main gear case coupled to the engine; a semi-floating input shaft rotatably supported in the main gear case; a semi-floating output shaft rotatably supported in the main gear case; a plurality of bearings semi-floating about the semi-floating input and output shafts, the plurality of the bearings coupled to the main gear case, and the semi-floating shafts being otherwise free of locking engagement with the plurality of bearings; and a gear means for rotation with the semi-floating input and output shafts, the gear means mounted to the semi-floating input and output shafts.
Even yet another objective is to provide a transmission for an engine comprising, in combination: a main gear case coupled to the engine; an input shaft rotatably supported in the main gear case; an output shaft rotatably supported in the main gear case, the output shaft being at least partially hollow; a vent means for venting the main gear case, the venting means aligned with the output shaft, the output shaft rotating about the vent means; a plurality of bearings about the input and output shafts, and the plurality of the bearings coupled to the main gear case; and a gear means for rotation with the input and output shafts, the gear means coupled to the input and output shafts.
Still yet another objective is to provide a transmission for an engine comprising, in combination: a main gear case coupled to the engine; an input shaft rotatably supported in the main gear case; an output shaft rotatably supported in the main gear case; a bell housing adapted to cooperate with the engine, the bell housing coupled between the main gear case and the engine; an opening created between the bell housing and the engine when the bell housing is adapted to the engine, the opening for cooling; a plurality of bearings about the input and output shafts, and the plurality of the bearings coupled to the main gear case; and a gear means for rotation with the input and output shafts, the gear means coupled to the input and output shafts.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the summary of the invention, and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.